medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kudaki Torai
| image = | age = 16 | gender = Female | category = Special | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior-Senior | class = Class 10 | affiliation = Zenkichi's Student Council Sanitized Flask Plan | position = General Affairs Manager | ability = Martial Arts | manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 143 | image gallery = yes }} Kudaki Torai (虎居 砕, Torai Kudaki) is a junior and later senior of Class 10, and the general affairs manager of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi's Student Council. Personality Torai is very strict and business-orientated, brushing aside the prospect of six missing students in favor of matters more immediately relevant to the academy. She also becomes quite flustered when it appears Zenkichi might ignore his duties as Student Council President in favor of rescuing the six troublemakers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 17-18 Torai seems to care greatly for hierarchy, insisting that Zenkichi drop the formalities when speaking with her, as he is her superior. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 3 Najimi Ajimu believes Torai was a supporter of Medaka Kurokami when she was the superhuman Student Council President, and is less enamored with her now that she has changed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 16 Appearance Torai has black hair, tied in a long ponytail with a ribbon at the end, and a pink hair clip on the left side of her head. She has gray eyes and wears glasses, as well as the Student Council uniform, black as opposed to the usual white. The green armband signifying her as the General Affairs Manager is worn around her left arm. Ten years later, Torai wears a black suit. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Torai informs Zenkichi that Medaka, Ajimu, Hanten Shiranui, Hansode Shiranui, Misogi Kumagawa, and Kamome Tsurubami have been missing for a week. She begins to move on to another topic, but Zenkichi cuts her off, declaring that the Student Council will go save the missing students now. Torai rebukes him, stating that doing so would be a violation of the students' trust in him. She calms down somewhat after Zenkichi explains his reasoning. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 17-19 Arriving on the aircraft carrier Black by helicopter, the Student Council discover the ship deserted. Torai again expresses her unwillingness to leave the school, and tells Zenkichi to stop using formalities with her. Zenkichi tells her that while he did come to foil the suitors, he is also concerned about the All Jokers, noting that they all share a weakness that could be used to capture them. He begins to elaborate, but then knocks Torai to the ground, as the helicopter splits in half. As Namanie Nienami steps forward, Torai is amazed. When Zenkichi orders her to hide, Torai complies. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 1-6 As Nienami prepares to finish off the other members of the Student Council, Torai appears behind her in a fighting stance. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 14 Torai delivers a devastating blow to Nienami's side, and introduces herself, both as a member of the Student Council, and the Flask Plan. Zenkichi compliments Torai on her footwork, who tells him she is still getting the hang of it, and again tells him to drop the formalities. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 16-17 Torai is amazed when Nienami rises to her feet, claiming her attack should have immobilized her. When Zenkichi tells the others to retreat, Torai is shocked to realize he intends to fight alone. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 19 Watching Zenkichi face Nienami, Torai asks Youka Naze if he will be alright, citing that someone needs to be three times the dan of a kendo practitioner to fight a sword wielder barehanded. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 2 Torai is surprised when Zenkichi removes his glasses and his hair changes color, wondering if he has entered Medaka's Altered God Mode. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 6 Torai is surprised again when Nienami reveals six swords hidden beneath her skirt, believing she can't use all seven at once. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 8 After Zenkichi is badly cut by Nienami, Torai asks Naze if they shouldn't intervene. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 14 Torai is shocked when Zenkichi bites Nienami, and is even more so when Nienami tearfully asks him to stop. After hearing Nienami, Torai demands to know what happened to the All Jokers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 16-18 An hour away from the Black Bunker, Naze is flying a supersonic jet towards the South Pole. In the back seat, Torai, Nienami, and the rest of the Student Council are cramped together. When Nienami asks why they brought her along, Torai tells her that she will be used as a bargaining chip. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 10-11 Torai is shocked to see Sui Kanaino on the wing, and even more amazed when Naze exits the jet to confront her. Zenkichi explains to Torai that Naze can manipulate her body temperature. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 14-15 Torai is horrified when Naze jumps to avoid Kanaino's attack, expecting her to be blown away by the wind pressure. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 17 Torai asks what Kanaino is doing, referring to her as four eyes, prompting Zenkichi to remind her that she is a four eyes as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 1 Torai is surprised when Naze manages to freeze Kanaino to the plane's wing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 4 When Kanaino throws another rock, Torai tells Naze to dodge, and is horrified when wounds erupt over Naze's body. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 6-7 Mukae Emukae tries to rationalize how Kanaino doused Naze's flames with water, but Torai refutes her, pointing out how little water Kanaino used. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 10 Like the others, Torai is appalled by Naze's smile of masochistic pleasure. She is surprised when Naze uses her weaker Himekuri to attack Kanaino. Torai listens on as Naze explains Kanaino's style, even being called on to help explain it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 13-17 Torai is shocked when Kanaino's bucking throws Naze off the plane. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 2 When Naze returns, Torai explains she used the law of convection. Seeing the others don't understand, she tells them that Naze flew. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 4 Torai is stunned to hear that Kanaino can exchange kanji that look similar as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 6 Torai watches on as Naze melts the frozen gasoline on her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 16 After crashing landing, the Student Council makes their way towards the Black Bunker. Torai cheerfully points out the base to Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 1 Along with the others, Torai begins searching the base. Looking around Medaka's cell, Torai confesses to feeling nervous. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 5-7 She asks Zenkichi were the next location, who promises to tell her on the way. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 11 Torai is shocked to find Mogura Kugurugi has taken apart their jet plane with only a screwdriver. She is unimpressed by Kugurugi's grandstanding. Torai makes no comment when Naze suggests Emukae fight the new suitor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 14-17 Seeing Emukae struggle with Kugurugi, Torai attempts to help her, though is easily defeated. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 4 Torai is horrified to see how quickly Zenkichi is knocked back, even using Alternate God Mode, Model Zenkichi. She and Shori Wanizuka regroup with Naze. Torai is stunned to hear that Kugurugi has yet to use her style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 8-10 Torai is horrified when Emukae is fatally injured. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 17 Torai is unimpressed when Kumagawa lies about being called the wind at the academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 5 She is shocked when Kugurugi's attack blows Kumagawa's arm off. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 7 Torai is surprised to see Kumagawa go down, and is disturbed to hear Kumagawa only saved Emukae so she could be rejected by Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, pages 9-10 Torai is horrified when Zenkichi stabs himself in the stomach. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 13 Like everyone else, Torai waits to hear Emukae's answer to Zenkichi's rejection. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 16 Torai and the other girls watch on as Kumagawa and Kugurugi's fight comes to a close. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 20 After the battle, Kumagawa tends to everyone's injuries using All Fiction, including Torai's. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 1 Torai listens on as Zenkichi explains the weakness of the All Jokers, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 7-8 and the solution to Medaka's coded message. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 10 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 12-13 Following along with the explanation, it is Torai who first realizes they need to go to the moon. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 15-17 After crashing into Bukiko Udou's rocket with the Student Council's jet, the group emerge almost entirely unscathed, while Torai looks a little dazed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, pages 13-14 Torai is surprised by Zenkichi's proposal to Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 1 Torai is horrified when Udou runs Zenkichi through with her spear. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 6 Udou tells those assembled to wait until the rocket can be prepared, only to be confronted by the entirety of the Student Council. Medaka stops them from acting rashly however, an act Torai scorns. She is surprised to see Medaka's tears however, and Kumagawa tells her to think of Medaka's feelings. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 12-14 Torai listens to Momo Momozono's offer for a release of the hostages, with conditions, and wonders at the real use of the moon base. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 16 The group makes their way to another area to start the final round. Torai is surprised when Medaka chooses to release Ajimu and Hanten first. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 2-3 As Ajimu prepares to end everything, Torai and the others think of how reliable Ajimu is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 5 In the new area, Torai and the others listen on as the rules of the game are laid out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 9 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 11-12 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 15-16 Torai is surprised by Medaka's added rule that words must be submitted at every hour. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 18 Torai stands by as the game finally gets under way. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 1 Torai and Wanizuka talk about what strategies could make winning easier. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 4 Torai is shocked when Medaka chooses to leave the room. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 8 She is further stunned when Medaka drags Udou along with her to prove that she is not cheating. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 11 As Medaka prepares to leave once more, she is stopped by Torai, who is upset by Medaka's tactics, and asks if she intends to win shamefully. With Medaka's declaration that she will not fight a fight that shames her friends, Torai is silenced. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 15-17 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 1 Torai is shocked when she realizes the game has continued on throughout Momozono's explanation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 10-11 She becomes more anxious as game approaches its end. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 18 Torai is surprised to see how far both Medaka and Momozono have progressed through the game. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 1-2 Her attempts at discrediting Momozono's seemingly assured victory are shot down by Udou. Torai listens on as Momozono reveals Medaka's true plan; to force the suitor to end with "surrender" by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 4-11 Explanations finished, Kumagawa asks Torai if she is satisfied with Medaka. Torai looks away and blushes, answering that this is the Medaka she admires. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 13 Torai is present when Zenkichi is healed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 16 Together, the Student Council and the All Jokers (and Nienami) return to Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 18-19 Unknown Shiranui Arc In the Student Council office, Torai approves of Medaka's behavior, comparing her and Zenkichi's relationship to a classical romance. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 3 As Zenkichi hovers near death, Torai's voice is one of the many that gives him encouragement. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 2 She is also one of the people he remembers before preparing to fight Iihiko Shishime. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 16 At the end of the academic year, Torai and the other members of the Student Council are present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. She notes that it is an impressive scene with the gathered seniors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 3 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Torai hears that Medaka is leaving the academy. She tells Zenkichi that it is strange for someone like Medaka to be a high school student anyway. She is surprised by the arrival of their faculty advisor, Messhi Kuguhara. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 186, pages 2-5 Faced with Medaka's upcoming departure, Torai looks to Zenkichi as to what they should do. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 186, page 8 Torai and members of several generations of the Student Council confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Student Council office. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, pages 10-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 13 Her message to Medaka is the assurance that she admires her more than ever. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Come April of the new school year, Torai is present at the entrance ceremony with the rest of the Student Council. She is surprised to see the academy's new chairwoman is none other than Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 11-13 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Torai is a bureaucrat. She and Kuudou Hinokage have been searching for Kumagawa, though without success. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 15 Abilities Martial Arts Practitioner: Torai is an accomplished martial artist, presumably enhanced by the efforts of the Flask Plan; she seems able to fight well even when on uneven ground. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 17 Zenkichi states she is the strongest member of the current Student Council, and she was able to grievously injure Nienami with a single blow. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 14-15 References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Special